1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel with a central control, more particularly one, which has a relatively simple structure, and which includes a central controlling shaft operable to change the wheel into first, second, and third configurations; in the first configuration, the wheel can move and turn left and right; in the second one, the wheel can only move in a direct course; in the third one, the wheel is immobile.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hospital beds are usually equipped with wheels so that they can serve substantially the same purpose as wheelchairs to transfer patients rapidly and easily from sick chambers to other divisions of a hospital such as examination rooms.
A currently existing wheel for use with hospital beds/wheelchairs includes a holding member, a brake, a brake controlling unit, two wheel members, a pivotal member, and a fastening plate; the holding member includes a covering part, and has a hole; the pivotal member is securely joined to the holding member by means of a connecting rib; the wheel members pivot on the pivotal member; the brake controlling unit is inserted in the hole of the holding member, and includes a bottom rubbing surface, and at least one protruding tooth portion; the fastening plate is disposed under the hole of the holding member, and has a gap thereon; the brake includes two lateral wing portions, a pressured side, and two supporting arms, which are pivoted to the connecting rib at one end thereof. The protruding tooth portion of the brake controlling unit will face the gap of the fastening plate when the holding member faces in a forward direction. Furthermore, the wheel members will be movable only in a direct course when the protruding tooth portion of the brake controlling unit is detained in the gap of the fastening plate. And, the lateral wing portions of the brake will be pressed against the wheel members so as to prevent the wheel members from rotating when the brake controlling unit is operated to exert pressure on the brake.
The above wheel has the following drawbacks: it has a relatively complicate structure, and it takes much time and labor to assemble, and is prone to shake.